1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio-controlled flying apparatus which is ensured its stable vertical flight and horizontal flight including leftward/rightward flight and back and forth flight under the control of a radio controller.
2. Prior Art
A flying apparatus which flies in air under radio-controlled operation is an exciting toy not only for children but also for adults. Some flying apparatuses are of a design based on a gyro-operated mechanism. Gyro-operated apparatuses which are commercially available at present make use of two gyros (rated gyro and a free operating gyro) which are used for real flying apparatuses. The flying apparatus is controlled under radio control its movement in upward and downward, back and forth direction, and leftward and rightward direction. Controlling the flying apparatus through the use of radio control requires well developed operating skill which only expert hobbyist can manage.
A NiCd (nickel cadmium) battery of a power capability of 120 mA at 7.2 V is usually mounted on such a flying apparatus for a light overall weight. Thus, its possible, longest flight is as short as only about 1.5 minutes. For this reason, the hobbyists usually use a separate external power source located on the ground and connected to the flying apparatus through thin, light power lines.